


studio day

by fagNE



Category: Memeulous, The eboys - Fandom, WillNE, alex elmslie - Fandom, eboys - Fandom, james marriott - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, WillNE - Freeform, eboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagNE/pseuds/fagNE
Summary: George walks in on Alex changing and notices something shiny, he may get a little 2 excited at the leverage and makes Alex pay for it later.(alex gets nipple piercings and george tells the boys and they get a little 2 excited about this)
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney/James Marriott, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	studio day

Alex was pulling on pants and looking around for a shirt when his door was rudely bust open. 

“Alex mate you won’t believe this-“ said alexs illmannered roommate as he barged in and his eyes drifted to the others chest, “what the fuck is on your nipples man?”

“fuck, my nipple piercings?” he didn’t see a way out of this blatant truth , he had recently got his nipples pierced and he had kept it a secret from his roommate and friends so they couldn’t bully him for it. 

“OH MY GOD ALEX.” George laughed, “NO WAY YOU PIERCED YOUR FUCKING NIPPLES BRO.”

“I-I did a while ago, i’ve had them for about a month?” Alex said trying to sound confident so George wouldn’t tell the others. 

“NO WAY” george couldn’t stop staring at his friends nipples, he had jewelry shaped like little snakes and if he was being honest it suited alex very much, he shook the thought out of his head ignoring it. “Do the others know ?” george asked

“No they don’t and i would prefer you didn’t tell them.” 

“Oh really?” george was now smirking, “And how will you keep me quiet little man?”

“I am literally taller then you idiot, what do you want?” george obviously wanted something from alex, he knew that face.

“Suck me off.”

Alex laughed, “Suck you off mate? Seriously?” he was shocked and pretty sure George was joking.

“Yeah, suck me off or i’ll tell James and Will about your stupid piercings.” George said, shit he was being serious.

“No George, What the fuck ?! I’m not gonna fuckin’ suck you off.” 

“fine then i’m telling them at the studio today.” George said and stormed out the room.

-  
Alex was nervous the whole shoot , George didn’t bring it up at all , maybe Alex was in the clear ? 

He spoke to soon, he left to use the bathroom and the whole gang was laughing at something he didn’t know, “What did i miss while takin’ a piss?” 

“is it true Alex? do ya really got yer nipples pierced ?” Will asked blatantly.

Alex turned a bright shade of red, fuck George was serious. “i umm-“

“Oh shut up Will look at the poor lad he’s flushed, Alex mate you totally have pierced nipples oh my god.” James remarked.

Alex just blushed harder and turned away from his friends.

“Look guys he’s totally guilty,” George said walking towards Alex grabbing his shirt pulling it up revealing his dainty jewelry to the other boys, “Are they any sensitive?”

“y-yeah , they are very sensitive.” Alex was so flustered and embarrassed about being revealed like this to his friends. 

He thought nothing could get any worse until George brush his fingers over his nipple, then he took his other hand to hold Alex’s torso still while he began to touch on Alex’s nipple causing him to let out an involuntary moan. 

“The fuckin sluttiest eboy came out to play ey?” Will said smirking at Alex’s embarrassment and pleasure.

George started moving in a circular motion on Alex’s nipples, the boys could see him growing hard and holding back moans, letting out a few small whines and trying 2 squirm away from George’s touch. 

“You okay there Alex?” James checked in, he nodded. James put himself in front of Alex unzipping his pants looking up at him for permission to continue, Alex granted it by letting out a moany “please”, James released Alex’s throbbing penis from his boxers. he was surprisingly hung.

James pressed his mouth on the tip of Alex’s cock, twirling his tongue on the tip making Alex shiver in pleasure. 

“Aww our little whore so needy and easy.” Will laughed at alex’s predicament, george playing with his nipples like no tomorrow but then James going painfully slow sucking him off. “Poor slut so squirmy, i bet you already need to come, pathetic.”

James looked so pretty with his mouth wrapped around Alex’s cock, it definitely sent the other boys into a bit of frenzy but no one told him such not wanting to make it apparent they where watching. the more James went down on Alex’s dick the more Alex thrusted into his mouth, the more Alex thrusted the slower James went. the poor boy was a mess of precum and whines. 

“oh does our baby boy wanna cum?” Will asked looking down on Alex, he felt so small and needy in the moment, all he could muster out was a breathy please sir, “aww that’s so cute, do you deserve to cum, slut? do you think he deserves to cum George?”

“He’s been a good boy will, let the man have some release for makin’ it this long.” George said while still playing with Alex’s nipple with varying intensities to keep him edged.

“Fuck,, fuck James m gonna cum!” Alex yelled as he was about to cum, James moving off his dick so he was forced to cum on himself.

“yer so pretty covered in your own cum darling.” Will said smiling at him.

“Thank you Will,” Alex said head still in the clouds from all the stimulation.

“let’s get you all cleaned up baby,” James said helping him up and leaning him on George to help him to the bathroom where they cleaned him up. 

-

they ended up all scrunched on the couch back at Alex and George’s flat, neither of their beds big enough for the all of them,, Alex moved to lay across them all his head on James thighs , “thank you guys so much,” 

“Of course sweet boy.” George said while James kissed his forehead.

“you did so good for us baby.” will said.

Alex found his peace, he found his peace in the laps of his three closest friends after they ruined him in their office, he found peace in watching star wars while his hair was being played with and his two friends where kissing next to him, he loved these stupid fuckers and they loved him, he feel asleep on James’ lap. George and Will managed to sneak out from under Alex and go to George’s room to do god knows what but James just stayed and held Alex to make sure he got his deserved rest, and Alex couldn’t appreciate his friends more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading please leave a comment i’d you liked it !! also if you want i’d love if you gave me a follow on twitter @/stalkerwilbur!! <33


End file.
